


A Thousand Years in the Making

by kittencauldrone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Incubus John, M/M, human dave, incubus au, starts dirty but gets fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: Incubus John talks a lot and Dave plays twenty questions





	1. Chapter 1

Stark sea blue eyes bore holes into the blonde’s head, staring up from the owner of the blue eyes’ spot on the other’s lap. Behind his ironic shades a very obvious blush spread from one side of his face to the other. What had been a quiet, competitive day of playing the latest in GTA V turned very sexual very quick when Dave tossed his controller to the floor in frustration after being killed yet again and turned to his friend, growling,” Suck my dick John! The score is 25 to 5, you clearly are in the lead!”

A long game of who can kill who most had gone awry for the Strider and now had him staring down at his best friend literally sucking his dick. Though he wasn’t complaining, he never thought John “I’m not a homosexual” Egbert would ever be doing such a thing. And this clearly wasn’t John’s first preverbal roadeo. It was almost as if he was in his element. The raven haired male closed his eyes as he took Dave’s cock into his mouth further. 

“Jesus, fuck…” Dave gasped, curling his fingers in John’s hair.” You’re a god at this…” he breathed.

It was at that moment when John pulled away with a wicked grin and purred,” Demon actually~.” he said as if it was nothing and started working his way up to his friend’s neck, still stroking the blonde’s member in his hand.” You were well worth the wait, Dave~. The sexual energy is just flowing off you.”

He jolted at John’s words but couldn’t bring himself to speak as the self proclaimed demon brought him to climax in a matter of minutes and left him breathless. Egbert’s nose twitched, a habit of his whenever he didn’t want to show his true feelings. But that nose twitch was quickly replaced with a devilish smile, licking the hot sticky semen off his hand while not breaking eye contact with Dave.

But the blonde’s attention was quickly grabbed by a flicker of something passing by. Being raised by his brother, he had a keen eye for being aware of when something was moving. With his sanity somewhat regained his asked,” Is that a tail!?”

John looked over his shoulder to see his tail sticking out, waving rather mischievously with satisfaction of a job well done.” Hmm. So it is. Has a mind of it's own, no matter how hard I hide it.”

Dave looked from the tail to his friend and back again. John seemed unphased, and quite frankly unimpressed with his human friend’s confusion. He simply moved off of Dave and floated upside down in front of the blonde.” you have questions I can tell.” Dave sat there with his mouth hung open while his friend showed off,” Well I have a question as well. Can it wait until after sex or are you... “ he looked down at Dave’s lap,” limp for the day?”

“Dude!” Dave quickly closed his legs, brow furrowed,” You’re a fuck demon?!”

John put himself right side up with a know-it-all expression,” Technically I’m classified as incubus, but demons and incubi come from the same part of town~. Pretty fun to mess with them  
too.”

“Can you not be such a fucking nerd right now, I’m seriously confused and you-you..” Dave wildly gestured to all of John floating in front of him,” Doing thi-this weird floaty thing is not helping!”

John shrugged and sat himself on the floor in front of his friend,” Well, when someone like me gets hungry, we find humans are the best things to feed on. Especially when I, an expert sexual deviant, finds a…” he paused as if to think of his words carefully so he wouldn’t get decked in the face,” Cute little blonde, such as yourself, I can’t help myself.”

“S-so like, do you have a weird demon horror movie form or…” Dave curled his legs up to his chest as if to feign protecting his junk.

“I can take many forms.” John chuckled,” Female.” a small flash of light and puff of dust and there John sat as a naked female,” Male.” he changed back,”I even have an animal form. Whatever my target likes. And my gaydar just broke when I saw you in the music shop secretly covering your Lady GaGa purchase with a Beastie Boys album.”

If it were even humanly possibly Dave turned as bright as a hooker’s red lipstick at his best friend’s statement.”Dude! You saw that?!”

“I also saw you try to flirt with the clerk.” John chuckled, lazily lounging on the blonde’s floor.” Nothing gets me more hungry is a clueless human fumbling through the dating scene~.”

Dave got up and paced a bit, his pants falling to around his ankles, before he spoke again,” S-so, you got what you wanted. Are you just-just gonna go back to hell and never see me again?”

John let out a very heartfelt laugh, lifting himself off the ground. He wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and teased him,” I love a human’s mindset. Hit it and quit it. Oh but Dave, my fun has barely begun if you’ll have me.”

Strider swallowed hard, that was both arousing and frightening all at the same time. John didn’t seem concerned as he flitted about while Dave mulled all this over in his head. They’d been friends since high school, countless hours spent together fucking around and fake flirting with each other and commentary on hotties in their periffs. Times where they talked for hours and lost track of time. Hanging out was so seamless for them and now Dave was learning John was desperately trying to feed off him. His gazed wandered over to the newly discovered incubus, who was thumbing through a book on the bookshelf that hadn’t been touched in ages, and he felt a pang in his heart.

What would happen from here on out? John clearly wanted Dave, but not in the same way Dave wanted John. His eyes narrowed as he watched his friend. He wanted to know where they stood, because oh, Dave had spent all those years behaving and getting his head messed with by plenty of other people.” John.” he coughed. When Egbert didn’t respond, he nearly shouted,” Johnathan!”

“David Elizabeth.” he responded coolly,looking over his shoulder at his best friend on the couch.” What is it?” he turned fully to face him.” What’s wrong? You got that look on your face like you want to punch me.”

“I need, for my sanity…”

“Yes?”

“For my sanity, I need for you to explain more.” Dave told him as he sat back down next to him,” We’ve been friends for years. You have watched me go through hell and back with shitty relationships. I have never seen you with the same person more than twice. And I want to know if anyone else knows.”

John stared at him for a moment and then shrugged,” Okay. I can explain more. You have doubts, I understand. And as far as I know, no other human knows that I’m an incubus.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty five.”

“How old are you really?” Dave asked in a serious tone.

John chuckled and pulled his friend into his arms,” Alright, story time. Get comfortable.” Dave frowned a bit but didn’t protest,” I was born…. In what the human equivalent would be…. The, uh... “

“Please don’t say the time of the dinosaurs.” the blonde joked.

“No, i’m not that old. When did the Black Plague rip through humanity?” He asked scratching his chin.

“The 1300s.” Dave gasped.” You’re telling me… That you’re.” he paused to do the math quickly,” 600 and something years old?”

“Six hundred and sixty…. Five. I believe.” John nodded.” That’s still pretty young.”

Dave blinked, suspended in disbelief, before sighing out,” why?”

“Why what?” John asked.

“Why is it that I’m always attractive to older men?” Dave laughed. The pair shared a giggle, John shifted a bit with his arm around his friend, who turned and said,” Well. You gonna kiss me or not?”

He smirked and planted a soft kiss on his forehead,” Later. You have more questions i can tell.”

“Okay Mister know it all.” The blonde gave him a look.” I’m just….” he turned around in his arms and straddled him,” Curious is all. I am just finding out my best friend ISN’T human. I think I deserve a little explanation and reasoning as to why you picked me.”

John sighed, he watched Dave carefully, clearly he’d chosen right.” Well alright. Story time continues. At the ripe young age of 640 I was making my bi-century rounds around the world. Getting my fill on humans and going back home to enjoy the next 50 years well fed.

“I’ve come to find humans a novelty. Like really fragile toys.” As he spoke, he stared off at the ceiling, speaking calmly even if he knew what he was saying about humans being playthings would most likely upset Dave.” Six hundred and sixty-five years of the same shit in a different age with technology I’d seen in a vintage shop back home in hell. Introducing drugs to humans was one of the most amusing times I’ve ever had. Opium, LDS, you name it. I’ve done it. But it was when I was about 250 I met someone that made my heart stop.

“He was everything to me. And as an incubus the only way I was able to spend time with him was through contract. We’d been joking around as young guys do and I confessed how I felt. Turns out he felt the same way and he blessed me by agreeing to be my one source of food. But unfortunately a few years into our life together, he was… executed.” he sighed,” Accusations of witchcraft surfaced when a neighbor and good friend saw me switch forms in front of him. Thought he was doing it. I begged the town not to do it. But what good was a man’s word when seduced by a witch right? That was the last memory I have of him is watching my first love be burned at the stake.”

Dave’s mouth hung agape,” You… John, that’s fucking awful man.”

“Humans were less advanced at the time. I was stupid. It was my fault.” John told him.” After that I vowed to never give my heart to another human. I didn’t quite trust humans for a while then.”

“Did you ever see him again? Like even reincarnated or some shit?” Dave asked, running his fingers through the incubus’s hair.

“Yes. About 400 years later.” John nodded.”I didn’t even bother trying. I’d had my heart  
broken once before, I didn’t want to cause him anymore grief. And by then I had moved on.”

“400….” Dave trailed off and then gasped,” You’ve seen him recently!”

“Yeah.” John chuckled.” Anyway, he deserved a good life. I’m sure he’s doing well wherever he is. I kinda hide out at home for a while until I decided it was time to resurface. That’s when I met you.

“Something told me, ‘hey man. You gotta talk to that cute blonde over there. Something tells me he’s something else’. So I listened and did.” He rubbed Dave’s thigh,” And it was about after the second year of being friends with you that I realised you were what I wanted. Dave, I have spent six hundred and sixty-five fucking years alive, eating to survive. And I’ve only truly loved once…”

Strider was silent for a moment mentally putting together the pieces before nearly falling off the couch,” OH MY GOD!!” He did take the tumble and recovered, glasses askew,” It's me! I’m the one who got burned at the stake! You! Me! I…”

“If it helps any, your name then was David too.” John said sheepishly.

“How did you know it was me? I didn’t even know it was me.” Dave was astounded,” I have a thousand questions, but…”

John gave a playful eyeroll and pulled his friend into a passionate kiss. When he let him go he told Dave,” I’ve loved you for a very long time. Even if you’ve been born a thousand times over. Truth is, I never stopped. Chasing you throughout the sick game of mortality is all I’ve done for the past 400 years.”

“John.” Dave took a serious tone,” shut up. I know.” he laughed pressing their forehead together.” You can tell me more of our cliche romance over the course of time, right now I just want to be happy. We found each other again.”

John let out a primal sound,” Oh fuck, I love you so much.” He pounced on him, kissing his lover over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

“So. You like to float a lot.” Dave noted watching John hover near the ceiling.” are you a germaphobe now?”

“Nah, just a habit.” John shrugged.” Plus I like seeing you try to figure out where I am sometimes.”

The blonde stared up at him blankly before turning around towards the kitchen,” I’m gonna get the broom.”

John got down and chased after his partner, grabbing his wrist before Dave got the broom. The raven haired man pulled the other into his arms and buried his nose into the nape of the blonde’s neck.” Easy Strider.”

“Why should I be easy on you?” Dave asked.” If I recall you’re the one who’s been stalking me for a couple hundred years.”

John tensed at that, going quiet. At one point in his life he had considered it creepy, but even when he tried to get away he found himself almost coincidentally in the same area as Dave always was. He was drawn in by an unseen force and attached to his love by more than his own will. He let go of Dave and gave his human counterpart an exhausted look,” Do you know what it's like to be immortal?”

“Something like Twilight?” Dave shrugged, touching John reassuringly when he realised what he’d said made the incubus upset.” Come on, let’s go sit down and you can tell me.”

The pair went to sit down, and John ended up laying his head on Dave’s lap,” What’s worse is imprinting on a human. Finding yourself drawn to one soul no matter how many times you get away, watch them die because of your interference in their mortal life. Countless times when I decide to go up from hell it's always where you are. 

“I’ve only told you of the one time, but every lifetime you’ve had, I was there.” He reached up and cradled Dave’s face.” You can argue that I’m smart, but the only times I remember were with you. The rest is blank. I’d come up from hell to eat, unintentionally find you, and it never ended well for you.”

“Yet here we are.” he chuckled softly, putting his own hand over John’s.” I have a feeling I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“Our encounters were always intense. We’d meet, share a few laughs, go through the awkwardly shy phase and then… Once that line was crossed there was no going back.” John recounted.” I remember we met in England, you were a dainty flower girl working in a flower shop. I wandered in looking at the flowers. We locked eyes and boom, it was like no time had passed. Though, your husband wasn’t too happy about our affair. He poisoned you and then himself. I found out within an hour. The hottest talk in London that wasn’t Jack the Ripper at the time.” 

“Well shit man.” Dave whispered. Somehow these gruesome details didn’t bother him as much as he thought they would.” That doesn’t matter. What matters is here and now.”

“If you start quoting RENT I’m gonna bite you.”John laughed, looking up at him.” Look, lets just enjoy the time together. I was lucky to even get in those years of friendship without anything happening to you.”

Dave paused, he didn’t like the sound of that,” Well then… Why don’t you make me immortal too then?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’d watched me die over and over again. I don’t want you to have to see that again.” Dave explained,” Can’t you like do that sort of thing? Turn people immortal.”

John sat up so fast he hit his forehead hard against Dave’s chin. They both writhed in pain and John was quick to coddle the human and apologize,” I’m so sorry, Dave. Are you okay?”

“Yea-Yeah, I’m okay.” Dave grunted, pushing John lightly away from him, still not used to how the incubus behaved when it came to himself.” Jesus, was what I said that shocking?”

“Well… It’s a complicated issue.” John sighed.” I believe I’ve heard it possible….” he squinted as if he was trying to remember,” Or maybe that was just some fiction I read…” He sighed, giving up,” I’ll just have to make a trip back home and do some research.”

“Somewhere I can’t go, yeah?” Dave asked, looking at him.

He nodded,” too hot. You’d die… Again.” John scratched his head,” Fuck, this is really gonna bother me until I figure it out. Where the hell did I see immortality being achieved by a human?”

Dave chuckled, John could be so forgetful. It was fun to watch him try to remember certain events and finding things he forgot he had and trying to figure out where it came from. He did it quite often, to the point Dave joked that he was going senile. John sighed again,” I know it's gonna pop up some time… Do I even have books still left at my house or…. I bet that little shit down the street took them all.”

“You’re talking crazy to yourself.” The blonde informed.” You wanna explain what’s going on in that head of your’s?”

John came out of his train of thought and gave a goofy smile,” I was thinking I’ll probably have to go to a bookshop to find the books I’m thinking about. It might take me a while to find them though… Kind of a rare-ish find.”

“So how do you get there? To hell that is?” Dave asked.

“Poofing.”

“Poofing?”

“It's what the kids call it.” John said.” It's self-teleportation. I think of where I want to go and poof! There I am.” 

“Then go already, shouldn’t take you too long right?” Dave chuckled.

“Might take longer than I can bare.” John flopped over miserably. He shot back up when it hit him,” I got it! You can go with me!”

“But you just said it was too hot.” Dave narrowed his eyes.

“Outside, yes.” John then launched into an explanation of how housing worked in the fiery depths of hell, it didn’t bother those who were cast down or even born there, but for a mortal to set foot there, they’d melt like ice cream on a hot earth day. And not many people really enjoyed the heat, especially when their house was right next to a never ending fire pit. 

So, the marvelous air conditioner was introduced into all homes all across hell along with standard thick walls heavily insulated. That way the folks in hell could enjoy a cold evening in while the fires blazed on.” You know, I see everyone on earth go about how hell is the worst place to go after you die, but honestly it's probably one of the better places to live.”

“You make heaven look like shit.” Dave said finally after listening to his incubus explain the intricacies of his home realm.

“Funny.” John chuckled,” I’ve never even seen an angel.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they tend to stay all kinds of goody-two-shoes and stay up in their clouds.” John told him,” But once one gets the taste of the wild side, they don’t go back. Fallen angels are like the kids with strict parents after moving out or turning 18. They go hog wild.”  
Dave shivered at the way John gazed at him over the top of his glasses, making him heat up. It was like a comforting warmth washed over him when those blue eyes were fixed upon him, making his heart flutter. Dave’s body seemed to move on it's own as he climbed into his lap and kissed him passionately. Everything else just fell away around them, he was so engulfed in the moment that John actually stopped him and apologized profusely.

“I am so sorry.” John said shutting his eyes tight and adjusting his glasses back into place.

“Wha.. Why are you apologizing?” Dave asked, feeling dizzy from not breathing during that kiss.

“My eyes.” John sighed, finally opening his again.” I don’t need glasses, I just wear them to prevent stuff like that from happening.”

Dave sighed,” Seriously? Your eyes seduce people.”

“Well look what just happened to you.” John gestured to the blonde sitting on his lap,” when did you even take off your shirt? You get caught up in me and I get caught up in you. I take my glasses off and you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.”

Dave turned red, burying his face into John’s shoulder. He didn’t care that John’s eyes had such a strong effect on him, it was like a dull ache of longing within him. An injury that refuses to heal, a pain that is only cured by contact of the skin. He gripped the fabric of John’s shirt as the incubus comforted him quietly.

John sat there, rubbing his love’s back, feeling the same longing Dave was feeling. Both knew the risks, and John became more wary of crossing that line. He knew all too well what happened merely hours after. Like war flashbacks, John silently went over every one of Dave’s deaths from past lives in his head. It was heartbreaking and terrifying to know his interference with Dave’s mortal life cycle did. 

“Hey…” John spoke softly.” I’ll go by myself. You should stay here.”

“What? Why?” Dave looked at him as he was moved from the other’s arms to be seated on the couch. The raven haired man stood up, shaking his head.” I thought you wanted me to come.”

“It's.. It's not safe.” John told him.” I’ll be back soon. Stay on earth, stay safe.”

A chaste kiss was pressed on Dave’s forehead, before he made a break for the window, the blonde following close behind nearly shouting questions. But the incubus was high in the sky when Dave met the window’s edge. John disappeared from view before anything else was said.  
Frustrated, Dave slammed his fist into the wall then slammed the window shut. He didn’t know how soon John would be back and sometimes he swore he was talking to a brick wall. John was stubborn and he clearly was worried about Dave’s safety, unfortunately the incubus put a lot of stress on himself with blame and guilt.

 

A week went by, still no sign of the much loved demon. Dave waited, but didn’t put his life on hold. He had to still go to work and care for himself. He still enjoyed things he liked to do, even if his heart skipped a beat every time he saw a tall dark haired man with glasses pass him on the street. Just him and the few crows he fed and his sick beats.

It was around the time that the great city of Houston was getting reared up to celebrate pride. Every building was lit up in rainbows, huge parties went on full of cheerful people while small packs of bitter church people sat behind police holding stupid signs about going to hell. Dave was approached by one handing out pamphlets and he simply responded,” Sorry, my boyfriend’s a demon. I’m already planning to move to hell.” And he walked away with a sway in his hips as he left the homophobe speechless.

Meanwhile in hell, the hunt for the books continued on. John was running this way and that, asking all his friends and every shop in every region of hell. After being told no one had it anywhere, John went to several witches he knew asking if they’d seen the book. He was lucky that one had seen it in a used bookstore on earth. He rushed to buy it and was excited to get back to Dave.

He practically almost hit his head on a wall running straight for Houston. He couldn’t wait to see the blonde and finally fix this vicious cycle of heartbreak and discovery. When he poofed in, he was right in downtown where the festivities were held. Every shop on the block was dec’d out in pride stuff, vendors were setting up for the festival and parade. Slowing to enjoy the scenery, grinning from ear to ear. 

Everyone he passed was happy and celebrating. Then he caught sight of ironic shades and blonde hair. It was his love. John called out to him, getting the blonde’s attention. They both seemed excited to see each other, running towards the other. John had his arms outstretched as he booked it toward Dave.

Dave had to stop because he was cracking up so bad, laughing at how corny this was. One moment could seem like a thousand, John saw something fling towards Dave, who was too busy laughing to notice. A car driven by a anti-gay protester with religious bumper stickers all over it barrelled down the street, hopped the curve, going straight for Dave and the crowd of people next to him.

John let all rationality leave him as he ran faster than humanly possible and slammed himself into the car, barely budging when he did, of course he didn’t go without injury.

He peeled himself out of the huge dent in the front of the car, the driver was unconscious face first in the deployed air bag. John looked back to see he’d drawn attention, he cursed under his breath and limped the two steps to his partner.

“Jesus christ John! Are you okay?” Dave exclaimed. John didn’t say anything, just wrapped his good arm around the blonde and kissed him, before feigning worse injury and collasping on the ground. Dave couldn’t help but smile, knowing what was happening. He knelt down and raised John’s head onto his lap and whispered,” Cheating death is a bad idea.”

“I didn’t.” John chuckled, coughing.” the guy in the car is dead, or will be dead soon.”

Ambulances and police arrived on the scene. The protester was put in handcuffs and taken away on a stretcher. John didn’t give the workers any problem when they also insisted he be taken to the hospital, but asked for Dave to ride with him as he was the only emergency contact.

Dave made a comment about them going to be on the news tonight as they got in. They held hands tightly, while John let them poke and prod him, filling him with fluids he didn’t need. He just kept his eyes on Dave, he didn’t want to miss a thing as the blonde had his head bowed, pretending to be worried. One of the paramedics asked John what his name was and how he was feeling.

Which John responded to with,” Like I got hit by a car.”

That got the two paramedics to laugh and they continued routine questions and checks. They were surprised at how well another assumed human being was doing after charging a car and getting hit so hard it nearly crushed the engine into the cabin. He came through the ER and was checked immediately by the doctors. The only thing they could say was,” wow.” and “are you sure you got hit by a car Mr. Egbert?”

John dislocated his elbow and broke a leg as well as a few ribs, but everything was alright on the inside. A gash on his head, resetting the bone in leg as it was jutting out of his skin, and doing what they could to pop his elbow back in place. They insisted on putting a neck brace on him, but he refused, getting small bandaids for his cuts and stitches here and there. In return John insisted to be released as soon as they were done patching him up.

They really couldn’t argue against him because he would be released in the care of someone. Dave signed the release forms and ushered John out on his crutches claiming his elbow didn’t hurt him. He seemed agitated that he was treated for but as he’d done something that drastic in front of a crowd of humans.

“You sure it doesn’t hurt?” Dave asked, watching John struggle up the stairs to the apartment.

“Of course it hurts!” he hissed.” I just heal faster when human doctors mess with me.” he threw down his crutches and looked around before floating up the rest of the way.

They got into the house and John flopped down,” fuck.”

“Well you’re the one who flung himself in front of a moving vehicle.” Dave sighed, setting the crutches against the wall.” But what you did was… Romantic.”

John looked at him tiredly,” I couldn’t see it happen again. I would’ve snapped.”

Dave walked over to him and joked,” I nearly died seeing you jump in front of that car, babe. But thank you for saving my life.”

They shared a tender kiss before John sat down and scratched at the cast on his leg irritably. Dave told him to leave it on for at least a day before ripping it off. Pouting, the incubus listened, but he was happy to be back home. 

They settled down for the night and John told his lover of his little adventure around the world. Dave listened, petting and fussing over his best friend.


End file.
